Parejas disparejas
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Compendio de one-shot sobre diversas parejas del fandom de Naruto. Siéntete libre y comenta de que pareja deseas que escriba. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!
1. ¿Cenamos esta noche?

**Historia 1: ¿Cenamos esta noche?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Palabras: 1021

 _Dedicado a Claudia L._

๑ ๑ ๑

Sentada sobre la cama de su esposo se dispone a elegir un buen vestido, uno que no sea llamativo pero tampoco sencillo. Algo elegante, quizá.

Ahora su destino será un Museo de arte y después una cena.

Observa de reojo la mesita de noche, ahí se encuentra esa fotografía de ella y Naruto. Los dos sonreían, ¿qué había pasado?

Tenía una remota idea, fue entonces que se percató de la hora. Era tiempo de bajar y caminar a dos cuadras, ahí _él_ la estaría esperando.

Todo comenzó un mes atrás…

Su estómago había gruñido demandando un poco de comida.

Decidió agarrar su celular y tomar la iniciativa. Le diría a Naruto que quería comer comida mexicana, aunque en realidad sabía que a él no era amante de esos platillos. Él siempre preferiría el ramen.

Tocó la pantalla touch de su móvil y se dirigió a la aplicación de WhatsApp, ahí escribió:

 _"¿Cenamos comida mexicana?"_

Últimamente los turnos de él se habían alargado, no le molestaba en verdad. Sino que se sentía extraña ya que en un inicio pensó que el matrimonio sería de otra manera.

Sintió la vibración de su teléfono sobre su mesita de noche y se dispuso a ver la respuesta. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se lo envió a la persona incorrecta.

Quiso matarse ahí mismo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Naruto le presentó a uno de sus grandes amigos, un chico que vivía en Sunagakure y que además se había unido al equipo de trabajo ahí en Konogakure. Al principio creyó que no era relevante aprenderse el nombre —y de hecho no lo era—, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se olvidó de él. Tanto así que le había puesto _"Naruto amigo"_ como nombre de contacto.

Y al momento de enviar el mensaje no le dio importancia en fijarse en el nombre y se guió por Naruto. Quiso borrar el mensaje y decir que nada paso pero la respuesta —contraria a todos sus diagnósticos— fue un sí.

 _Un tremendo sí._

Gaara le respondió eso y ella solo se quedó ahí, sonrojada.

Le iba a responder que no —por supuesto— ella era una mujer casada y bajo ninguna circunstancia salía con los amigos de su esposo. Eso sería como faltarle al respeto. Sin embargo, quienquiera que estuviera vigilándola desde el mas allá le dio una señal de que definitivamente debía salir a comer comida mexicana.

 _"Lo siento mucho Hinata, cambio de planes en el trabajo. Lamento no poder llegar a casa temprano, por favor come algo y no me esperes"_

Él la conocía tan bien que sabía sus acciones, si él no llegaba ella se quedaría ahí haciéndole guardia esperando a su regreso para cenar.

Hinata encontró curiosa la forma de ser de Gaara, detrás de esos pozos turquesas se escondía una personalidad calmada.

—Te gusta la comida mexicana. No lo sabía—dijo él mientras ponía un poco más de salsa a su comida.

—B-bueno, no es como si la comiera muy seguido.

—Un gusto culposo, ¿tal vez?

—Sí, supongo.

Esa noche transcurrió rápida, la llevó hasta su casa y platicaron durante todo el camino. Se atrevería a decir que fue una noche inolvidable.

Fue entonces que besó su mejilla y ella la sintió arder. Un encuentro bastante fogoso a pesar de haber sido inesperado y por error.

Tomó su celular y cambió de inmediato el nombre de contacto, a partir de ahora sería Gaara. Así a secas. Ya no más "Naruto amigo"

Encendió las luces de la casa y se quitó los zapatos, esperando a que él no hubiera llegado. No malinterpreten, Naruto era el esposo casi perfecto. Amable, caballeroso, respetuoso y casi todo lo que terminaba en _oso_. Pero había un pequeño defecto, siempre le daba prioridad al trabajo, un maniático por excelencia. No podía despegarse de su celular para revisar los contratos de la empresa, ni aunque se tratara de días festivos ni de guardar.

 _Y eso le molestaba a Hinata._

Subió a su recámara con miedo de que él hubiera llegado pero no fue así. Tenía un cargo de culpabilidad por la cena, como si se tratara del crimen del siglo. Muchas de sus amigas salían con otros amigos de noche a cenar y dudaba que se sintieran de esa manera.

Creyó que en el amanecer esa sensación desaparecería pero no fue así.

Naruto la despertó y ella evocó el beso en la mejilla de Gaara.

—¿Tienes algo?—preguntó al instante.

—No es nada, tuve una mala noche.

¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que ocurría? Bajó la mirada y se excusó con tener que leer más para su nuevo reportaje en la revista _The Sucess._

—Si estás enojada por no llegar a tiempo a casa perdón, en serio. Resulta ser que Gaara tuvo que salir. ¿Sabías qué está enamorado?

Hinata negó, aunque esa revelación aumentó un poquito su curiosidad.

—Faltó por ver a la chica de la cual había estado enamorado desde hacía meses. Según él era un imposible ya que estaba en una relación o ¿está? la verdad no presté atención. Resulta ser que ella lo invitó a cenar.

Casi se le cae el libro. ¿Era en serio? demasiadas casualidades.

Naruto salió del trabajo, prometiendo regresar pronto. Sin embargo la tentación de textear con Gaara resurgió de nuevo.

Le era increíble saber que alguien estaba interesado en ella —aun sabiendo que ella es una mujer casada—miró su anillo y sonrió con nostalgia. Hacía mucho que no tenía una plática tan intensa como la de la noche pasada, tiempo sin sentirse tan libre.

No pudo evitarlo, así que envió otro mensaje a Gaara —ahora sí al remitente correcto—.

—¿Cenamos esta noche?

Casi al instante recibió la respuesta, junto con un emoticon sonriente.

—Me gustaría mucho Hinata.

Y ahora ella está pensando cuál será su siguiente vestido de noche. Un mes entero viendo a Gaara a escondidas de Naruto.

Ya no había culpabilidad, de hecho empezaba a sentirse bien.

Porque aunque fueran besos en la mejilla — y uno en específico en los labios— se sentía terriblemente bien.

—Esta noche será especial porque estaremos juntos—le dijo Gaara al oído.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Ahora les vengo con esta nueva dinámica, como tal esto no es un fic, más bien es un compendio de one-shot que iré haciendo. ¿En qué consisten? Bueno, esta idea surgió porque me gusta salir de lo cotidiano y escribir de muchas parejas. Consiste en que ustedes a través de PM (Mensaje Privado), review, o a través de mi página (Tamahara-chan en facebook) me digan sobre que les gustaría que escriba, me comentan la pareja y mas o menos la idea. En este caso el tema fue _infidelidad._ Sean libres y comenten, todo esto es una manera de agradecerles por estar conmigo leyéndome y por que claro está que es bueno romper el hábito de vez en vez. Eso sí, las parejas deben ser del fandom de Naruto no importa que tan raras se vean o suenen, sólo pídanlo.

See ya!


	2. Stockholm Syndrome

**Historia 2: Stockholm Syndrome**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría. Me he inspirado en la canción "Stockholm Syndrome" del grupo MUSE.

Avertencias: Ligero OoC

Género: Crime/Angst

Rated: M

Palabras: 2,441

Pareja: Tenten x Sasuke

A petición de Zumekqi

๑ ๑ ๑

—Y bien.

Una mujer de ojos miel las observa. Desde su asiento se siente la reina del lugar.

—Según Crac, ese hombre traerá consigo un montón de dinero—una chica de pelo negro leyó eso y dejó el informe sobre el escritorio de la mujer que estaba sentada.

Su nombre era Tsunade, así que leyó las hojas sin mucha sorpresa.

—¿Ya sabían esto? — se dirigió a las demás mujeres de la sala, en total eran cinco sin contarse a ella—, si lo capturamos ganaremos mucho, pero muchísimo dinero.

—¿Quién es? —los ojos azules de la muchacha se colocaron frente a su líder.

—Calma—suspiró y dejó todos los papeles.

El día estaba muy soleado demasiado para ser invierno, de hecho también hacía calor. Tuvo que hacerse aire con unas hojas desparramadas de su escritorio. Les dirigió una mirada seria a todas sus compinches. Mordió su labio inferior y reacomodó su postura.

—Nosotras somos Yuukai—dijo con tono sereno—, cada una de nosotras tenemos una función aquí y esta persona en particular es especial.

—Si tan sólo nos dice quién es—reafirmó la chica de ojos azules—, vamos Tsunade de cualquier manera nosotros haremos el trabajo.

—¡Sí! —Apoyó ahora una muchacha de cabello rosa—, no hay trabajo que no podamos hacer.

—¡Señoritas! —Golpeó el escritorio desesperada—, este será un secuestro singular—, las miró nuevamente eligiendo quién sería la que haría el trabajo—. El nombre de esa persona será Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —Ino y Sakura gritaron incrédulas—, ¿el heredero de toda la fortuna Uchiha?

—Precisamente.

—P-Pero—una de las chicas quién no había tenido colaboración se removió inquieta desde el sillón de piel—, ¿por qué será nuestra víctima?

—Nadie podría percatarse de su desaparición, debido a que no tiene familia. Es cierto, tiene amigos pero Shiho ya se ha encargado de todo eso Hinata. Es cuestión de decidir quién será la que lleve a cabo todo.

—Sasuke Uchiha es guapo—dijo Ino—, podría seducirlo y…

—¡No! —Tsunade se sobó las sienes y fingió tranquilidad—. La que irá a esta misión será Tenten.

—¿Qué? —ella había estado en silencio durante toda la charla. Sin embargo no pudo evitar no mostrar su sorpresa—, Tsunade creo está cometiendo un error, yo siempre he tratado con mujeres y en secuestros rápidos. Jamás he hecho esto con hombres, Ino por ejemplo—la señaló— ha hecho un magnífico trabajo al igual que Sakura. Y no quiero dejar atrás a Hinata, dado que su encanto natural por ser tímida ayuda pero ¿yo?

—Es precisamente eso—soltó un suspiró—, Sasuke Uchiha es guapo y tú no pierdes la cabeza con hombres como él, no como Ino, ¿verdad? —la aludida se encogió de hombros—¸ni como Sakura que a veces muestra su lado débil contra los hombres. Y Hinata es demasiado cohibida como para hacerle esto a Sasuke.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Esta misión tiene un rango más elevado… hablaremos en privado y lo descubrirás.

 **x x x**

Tenten estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante cosa? Oh sí, a los Akatsuki, ¿pero por qué demonios _ella_ debía hacer todo el trabajo? Era absurdo pensarlo, y más idiota todavía pensar que la misión había salido bien.

Por un momento creyó que tendría a toda la Policía Estatal de Konoha tras sí, y después al ver en los noticieros que Sasuke Uchiha estaba desaparecido sus nervios incrementaron. Nunca había secuestrado a un hombre ya que los consideraba molestos y hasta cierto punto le recordaban a un par de viejos amigos que ya no existían.

Debía ser fuerte, lo era. Claro que sí. No era como sus compañeras, ella simplemente no se enamoraba del primer cabrón que veía en el camino y no soñaba sobre colores rosas. Las cosas eran reales y fin, no se les debía buscar más.

Por ello las mujeres eran mejores, y no malinterpreten sus preferencias sexuales estaban claras porque claro está que ella sabe a la perfección cuando un hombre lo es. Sin embargo el hecho de haber llevado un vestido escotado y color negro al Teatro Higeki en Konoha no fue la mejor idea.

Él se reacomodó y ella chasqueó la lengua. Bien, el primer paso ya estaba completado, ahora faltaba sacarle toda la información.

Se sentía novata, y eso que llevaba más de cinco años trabajando para _Yuukai_.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto él los abrió.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se tocó la cabeza, mareado—, ¡¿Quién eres?!

Obvio él no la reconoció, estaba bastante borracho. Sólo recordaba que una chica de cabello castaño le invitó algunas copas.

—Hola—no lo dijo con alegría ni con tristeza. Era un tono bastante llano.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en un apartamento de lujo, señor Uchiha—mordió su labio inferior.

Era obvio que la situación no era así. El cuarto tenía grietas por doquier y olía a húmedas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —miró sus manos, estaban atadas al igual que sus pies. Le sorprendió que su boca no estuviera cubierta con cinta. No había que ser un genio como para no saberlo: lo secuestraron.

—Una semana—Tenten se sentó cerca de él, tomó una de las sillas de madera colocadas en el centro del cuarto—, no te preocupes Sasuke, te he alimentado y no te ha faltado nada.

Por un momento Sasuke le creyó. Su estómago no demandaba comida y se sentía bien, físicamente bien. La situación sería perfecta de no ser por el secuestro.

Al ver que él no respondía tomó la iniciativa. Titubeó un par de veces, ¿qué debería decirle? Seguro sus colegas lo sabrían ya que ellas sí habían trabajo con hombres.

—Oye, ¿puedes decirme quién tiene acceso a tu dinero? —sabía de antemano que esa pregunta era tonta. Demasiado.

—No te lo diré.

Suspiró, no quería hacer las cosas difíciles. Por supuesto que no. Pero esa persona le empezaba a recordar a alguien en particular. Sintió algo en su pecho removerse, ese hombre… sin duda tenía ese parecido sentimental, creyéndose ser el hielo.

Se acercó, el ruido de sus zapatos hacían eco en esa gran habitación.

—¿Por favor? —le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Eres una perra—masculló—, en este momento mi gente me está buscando y tú te irás a prisión.

—¿Tu gente? —fingió estar interesada y sorprendida—, deben ser tus guardaespaldas porque si no mal recuerdo no hay nadie que te espere en casa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke odió como sonó eso lo peor es que ella lo decía tan dulce… tan amable.

—Yo saldré de esto—gruñó—, y tú te pudrirás.

—Sí, sí—fijó su vista en su víctima, ¿Por qué Akatsuki quería sus….? Sin embargo sacó de su mente eso. Su función ahí ya estaba dicha, el dinero sólo sería una apariencia, o eso le había comentado Tsunade.

 _«Limítate a cuidarlo y a… ¿cómo decirlo? Quizá a torturarlo. Hombres como él son fáciles de manejar, más si puedes usar ese tipo de tortura psicológica. Te he elegido a ti porque eres la única que no se deja llevar por las apariencias, además de que no eres sentimental. Hazlo Tenten, Akatsuki se encargará de su cuerpo. El dinero será solo un gancho, nadie sospechará la verdad de todo este asunto»_

Las horas pasaban y la tensión crecía. ¿Es que acaso él no hablaba?

—Sasuke, te lo preguntaré de nuevo y advierto que será la última vez. ¿Dónde está tu dinero y quién tiene acceso a él?

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, ya que consideraba innecesario verla.

—Nadie.

 _No me interpondré en tu camino._

—Bien—el ruido de la silla al moverla le incomodó.

No por nada había tomado clases de taijutsu cuando niña, ahora agradecía todo el entrenamiento físico que aquel maestro de cejas pobladas y estúpido traje verde.

Fue sencillo tumbarlo con todo y silla, bastó tomarlo del pecho y darle una patada en su miembro.

Él se removió.

—¿Qué demonios?

Un nuevo golpe ahora en la costilla.

—Dejaré que el tiempo pase y tú niño mimado me dirás todo. Recuerda que no te haré preguntas, ¿entendido?

Desde luego no esperó una respuesta y por supuesto no la recibió.

El día siguiente no fue mejor, podía sentir cómo la fulminaba.

—Dicen que tu hermano te quería, ¿verdad? —sonrió al ver lo incomodo que se veía—, bien supongo que hace falta que te recuerden su amor. ¿Recuerdas cómo mató a tus padres para quedarse con toda la fortuna de los Uchiha?

Seguía sin responder, mas Tenten sabía que él estaba atento.

—Lo olvidaba, es que tú no hablas. Deberías disfrutarlo, porque este no es el fin querido niño mimado.

 _Dejaré que tu odio crezca._

—¿Y si te digo quién tiene acceso a mis cuentas me dejarás libre? —preguntó pasadas tres horas.

Su estómago gruñía, ahora las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

—Hasta que te animas a hablar. Lo siento pero no será así, es cierto que tendrás ciertos beneficios, velo como un plus—alzó sus cejas para darle más emoción al encuentro—, pero eso no te salvará.

Él río, y Tenten no sabía si era una autentica risa o si acaso ya estaba delirando por la falta de alimentos.

—Eres una pu-ta. Y es curioso porque no me has pedido lo que todas quieren.

—Ah—movió su mano restándole importancia—, ¿quieres que te dé sexo? Te equivocas, yo no estoy aquí para darte placer.

—Terminarás pidiéndome a mí eso.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo Uchiha?

Tenten sonrió divertida, ese hombre sí que era un caso. Ahora entendía porque lo catalogaban como una misión especial.

 _Y él gritará, y el gritará, y él te rogará._

—No—Sasuke por dentro trataba de maquinar un plan, debía escapar de ahí. A simple vista parecía que esa chica era dulce y un tanto ruda pero por lo que había visto en su mirada podía contradecir lo anterior. Era peligrosa y no por nada lo había secuestrado.

Ella se levantó y lo miró fijamente. Fue entonces que vio que tenía ojos color café, así como su cabello.

Mas lo que no se esperó es que ella le plantara un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y exquisitos, lo estaba disfrutando. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Sin embargo el sentimiento duró poco ya que después ella tomó su miembro y lo apretó con fuerza.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía indefenso, no podía moverse ya que estaba atado y ella lo estaba besando mientras lo apretaba. Sentía dolor.

Cuando el aire demandó su presencia Tenten se quitó y lamió sus labios.

—Ahora es cuando debes gritar, Sa-su-ke.

—Ni de broma.

—¿Ah no? —alzó su mano y le dio una bofeteada—, vamos Sasuke. Jugaremos un juego, por cada cinco segundos que te tardes en responder yo te daré un golpe.

Soltó una risa.

—¿Crees que me sorprenden tus amenezas?

—Sé que no, lo sé Sasuke. Pero aprovecha que te queda un día aquí. Sólo uno y después nada de tu humanidad quedará.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh…—se acercó—, imagina que te quitaran esos lindos ojos negros y que tus órganos internos terminarán en el cuerpo de una persona. Después nos quedaremos con lo tuyo, pero si acaso nos pagas podemos hacer un trato.

—Estás loca.

—Bien—fingió no haber escuchado lo último—, dime, ¿cómo mató Itachi a tus padres?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mas esa acción le llevó mas de cinco segundos.

Lo último que sintió fue arder su mejilla y un ritmo frenético en su corazón.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo mató Itachi a tus padres?

Otros cinco segundos.

«Plak» el sonido de la palma de Tenten contra su mejilla.

—Bueno supongo que no lo sabes. Te lo diré. Tu hermano entró esa noche a la mansión Hyuga y fingió estar muy cansado, horas después, aproximadamente a las once de la noche entró al cuarto de tus padres. Eras un niño muy curioso y lo espiaste, mas no debiste ya que en ese momento viste como salía con un cuchillo, un arma blanca. No le tomaste importancia al líquido rojo que escurría ni mucho menos a su expresión sádica, en cambio le dijiste que lo echabas de menos.

—¡Cállate!

—Y entonces él se acercó a ti y te dijo que te extrañaba más, después te invitó a pasar al cuarto de tus papás ya que quería que vieras algo. Como corderito fuiste hacia allá y lo único que encontraste fue el cuerpo de tus progenitores envueltos en sangre. Gritaste, así como lo hiciste ahora conmigo y…

—¡Estúpida puta! —Sasuke se zangoloteó de adelante hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por salir.

—Todo sería más fácil si respondes mis preguntas, Sasuke. Vamos por la segunda esta sí que te la debes de saber, ¿cómo te deshiciste de Itachi Uchiha?

Cinco segundos…

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —sintió las manos de ella sobre su pene, pellizcándolo. Estaba lejos de ser placentero. Un nuevo golpe pero ahora hacía sus partes bajas.

—Mataste a Itachi Uchiha, deberías cooperar más Sasuke.

—Enferma.

—No, no lo estoy. Es sólo queme recuerdas a alguien, un viejo amigo. ¿Quieres qué te lastime un poco o quieres sea ruda?

—Lastimar—dijo Sasuke en menos de los cinco segundos.

Tenten sonrió con satisfacción.

—Te lastimaré, pero antes quiero que implores por tu vida.

—Ni de broma.

Lo zarandeó una y otra vez. Sasuke se sentía mareado y asqueado. Había sabido de secuestros pero jamás de uno cómo él que estaba viviendo.

—Ahora, sólo di que me amas.

Ella alzó un cuchillo y lo colocó frente al ojo de Sasuke, muy cerca. Tanto que él fue capaz de ver el pico filoso.

—Te amo—ese fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

—No te escuché.

—¡Te amo!

—Hmm—fingió estar decepcionada—, lo siento creo no lo he oído bien.

—¡Te amo maldita puta!

—Oh—sonrió—, ¿un poco más?

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo puta!

 **x x x**

Sasuke miraba el piso, como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba cansado, pero sobre todo tenía miedo.

Había oído a la chica hablar con un hombre por teléfono, por un momento creyó que todo ese rollo de sus órganos era una mentira. Sin embargo no fue así.

—¿Sabes? —ella cruzó su pierna derecha, mostrando así sus firmes piernas—, me recuerdas a un chico. Un chico al cual solía amar.

—¿Y?

—Él murió, ya sabes… las cosas de la vida. Y tú me lo has recordado.

—Que bien, supongo.

—¿No estás feliz por irte? Vendrán por ti en media hora.

—¡No! —dijo, el hecho de responder en menos de cinco segundos ya se había hecho presente en su sistema—, ¿no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí? No hay nadie a quién llamar y…

—Oh—ella se acercó—, ¿estás rogándome que me quede?

—No he dicho eso.

—Reconoces que a nadie le importas, sin embargo quieres quedarte aquí.

—Joder, las cosas no son así maldición.

—Sí lo son Sasuke.

—Bésame—demandó, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza esa sensación de querer morir. Ya podía ver su final.

Tenten lo miró fijamente. Podía parecer un tipo jodido por la vida, sin embargo esos ojos negros escondían algo. Algo más que sólo egoísmo. ¿Podría descubrirlo?

—Ellos vendrán por ti —no se lo dijo a él se lo dijo a sí misma, convenciéndose de que posiblemente él dejaría de existir.

—Tú serías mejor que ellos —afirmó —, me matarán.

—No, te magullaran y te quitaran tus órganos —sentenció.

—Estaré más seguro a tu lado, supongo.

—¿Eso significa que aceptarías huir junto a mí para sobrevivir?

—Qué locura, estoy poniéndome de tu parte justo ahora. ¿Es sano esto?

—Cualquier cosa para sobrevivir Sasuke.

Él negó, se estaba volviendo loco, eso seguro.

—Bésame y después huiremos.

* * *

 **N/A** Nueva historia (one-shot) ya saben, si quieren alguna basta con decirme la pareja y la temática principal.

¿Por que elegí el título en inglés? Creo que es porque suena mejor que "Síndrome de Estocolmo"

See ya!

Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook.


	3. La serpiente y la babosa

**Historia 3: La serpiente y la babosa**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Género: Humor/Friendship

Rated: K

Palabras: 402

Pareja: Tsunde x Orochimaru

A petición de maki-imotto

๑ ๑ ๑

—Llegas tarde otra vez.

Tsunade observa a su compañero de equipo y no puede evitar sacarle la lengua, la ha pillado desprevenida.

—¡Orochimaru! ¡Me has asustado!

Es verdad, a veces le da un poco de pánico ese rostro tan blanco, ¿acaso se ponía talco? No lo sabía, pero honestamente sí que aterraba.

—¿Yo? Lo siento mucho babosa.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —alzó su puño, ¡nadie le llamaría de ese modo!

—Ba-bo-sa.

—Por lo menos yo tengo babosas por invocaciones y t-tú, ¡tú tienes serpientes arrastradas! Iugh, son tan repulsivas.

—¿Cómo les has llamado? —Frunció su ceño visiblemente molesto —, eres una tonta Tsunade. Mejor deberías irte con el idiota de Jiraiya a entrenar.

—¡No! —Hizo un puchero —, quiero entrenar contigo porque…

—¿Por qué?

El clima era de lo más caluroso. Orochimaru podía sentir el aire caliente pegando contra su rostro. Era primavera.

—Por qué… por que sí —fingió estar molesta —, y tú eres listo. Es por eso.

—¿Entonces admites que Jiraiya es un tonto?

—Puede ser. Aunque te propongo algo Orochimaru-kun.

—¡Deja de llamarme así babosa!

—¿Cómo me has dicho pedazo de serpiente?

—¡Ba-bo-sa! ¡Princesa de las babosas!

—¿Qué? —abrió de par en par sus ojos castaños. Él la había llamado ¿princesa? Apretó ahora más los puños —,¡eres un tonto, tonto!

Orochimaru sonrió de lado. Puede que Tsunade fuera una tonta y que en ocasiones se quisiera pasar de lista con sus disque estrategias. Pero de alguna forma extraña él disfrutaba de verla así, mostrando ese ceño fruncido y esos ojos mieles tan brillantes.

Porque cuando ella se enojaba él podía admitir que le agradaba un poquito.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes!

—Por supuesto que lo haré, tonto.

Pudiera ser que Jiraiya y él tuvieran sus diferencias. A la edad de ocho años era imposible no molestarse por la forma en que él pedía un poco de la atención de Tsunade, así que si el idiota de su compañero lo hacía, ¿por qué el no?

—¿Ah sí? —Aumentó el ritmo de rapidez —, ¡pecho plano!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

—¡Seguro tú pedazo de víbora te pones una mascarilla de talco en tu rostro! ¿O será maquillaje? ¡Eres Orochi-gay!

—¡Tsunade ven aquí!

—¡Orochi-gay, orochi-gay! —coreaba.

Quizá, después de todo no se podía quejar de no tener momentos de diversión de vez en cuando. Ojalá eso hubiera durado para siempre.

 _Porque en ocasiones es inevitable no cambiarse del otro lado de la moneda…_

* * *

 **N/A** Y bueno, a petición de maki-imotto, esto creo sí cuenta como drabble. Señores el primer drabble de toda mi fuck' life! Okya. Es que siempre lo mínimo que escribo es 1000 palabras.

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook. Si quieren hacerme algún pedido de una pareja no duden en mandarme Mensaje o por review.

See ya!


End file.
